I've Got You Now
by PezberryLuvr
Summary: Quinn Fabray finally sees his father for who he really is. Now he's doing whatever it takes to protect his family. Genderswap!Quinn WARNINGS: SPOUSAL ABUSE, PHYSICAL ABUSE, MENTIONS OF RAPE Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If you recognize it, then I obviously don't own it.
1. A Good Day Gone Wrong

AN:/ This idea came to me at 5:45am. I just had to get it out. Let me know if you want me to continue. TRIGGER WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF RAPE, SPOUSAL ABUSE, AND PHYSICAL ABUSE. Gender!Swap boy!Quinn kinda looks like Cody Linley to me, so there's an idea of what he looks like. ENJOY!

Lucas Quinn Fabray walked down the halls of McKinley at the end of the day like he owned the place when he spotted his secret girlfriend of two years at her locker. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Azimio walking towards her with a slushy in hand, but threw it at Quinn when he stepped in front of her.

"What the hell, Q? I was aiming for Berry" Azimio said

"You will never throw a slushy at her ever again. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" Quinn growled. Rachel, along with the rest of the student body, watched on with interest.

"Why?"

"Because she's my girlfriend." Quinn said simply. Rachel gasped, Quinn just outed them to the whole school.

He turned around and kissed her deeply, all tongue and teeth.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray. With all my heart." Rachel said.

"I love you too, Rachel Berry. Forever and always."

* * *

**Quinn's house 6:30pm**

Quinn was walking up the path to his house with Rachel, when he heard yelling.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! HOW DARE YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT WHAT I DO WITH MY LIFE?" *SLAP*

"Mommy."

"No Russ, Please stop!"

"NO BITCH! YOU WILL TAKE WHAT I GIVE YOU!"


	2. I've Got You Now

Quinn ran and kicked the front door in just in time to see his father land a punch to his mother's face and thrust into her on the floor of the foyer. His mother had a large hand shaped welt on the side of her face, and her nose was bleeding, looked broken. Quinn saw red.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! RACHEL, GET MY MOM AND CALL 911! Make sure my little brother doesn't see her. Charlie shouldn't see her like this." Quinn said as he pulled Russell off of his mom. Rachel nodded, grabbed the blanket lying on the back of the couch to cover Judy and called her daddy.

"What the fuck is the devil's child doing here?" Russell spat, seeing Rachel.

"You will not talk about her like that. I love her."

"You love the spawn of Satan's children? Have I taught you nothing?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Quinn went bazerk. He started punching Russell left and right anywhere he could reach and kicked him right in his family jewels. It took three police officers to pull Quinn off of Russell. When they got him off, he ran straight to his mom. Rachel was upstairs with Charlie. Hiram had just pulled up, he ran in the house when he saw the paramedics and cop cars. He ran up to Quinn, "What the hell happened?"

Quinn looked up at him. "I'll explain later, can you get Charlie out of here without him seeing all this?"

Hiram nodded, "I'll get his car seat out of your dad's car."

Quinn shook his head, "He's not my father."

* * *

The EMT's were cleaning Judy up when Quinn spoke.

"Mommy, I'm gonna ask you something, I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

"Okay Quinnie."

"This isn't the first time he's hit you, is it?"

"No"

Quinn choked back a sob, so he could ask his next question.

"Is this the first time he's forced himself on you?"

"No, it's not."

"Is Charlie a product of rape?"

"He is."

Quinn couldn't hold back the tears after that.

"Mommy, Rachel and her dad is gonna take Charlie to her house so he doesn't see you like this."

"Okay Quinnie. I feel dizzy." She said as her eyes drifted shut.

"No mom, don't go to sleep, you need to stay awake for me okay?"

"Yes Quinnie." Judy said as Quinn lifted her onto the gurney so the EMT's could take her to the hospital.

"I've got you now." Quinn said as they lifted her into the ambulance. He got into his truck and followed.


	3. Not The First Time

Judy's Hospital room 10:16pm

"Mommy, I've been looking at apartments and townhouses for when I move out. There's a townhouse on the other side of town with three bedrooms well into my price range. I found out today that I got it. I want Charlie to come home with me; I don't want my four year old brother living in that house of sin with that monster. When they release you from the hospital you're coming too." Quinn said as he took out his contacts and put on his black rimmed glasses.

"Okay Quinnie."

"I wanted Charlie to come live with me before I found out about all of this, you know, to prepare for my own kids. I didn't know if you would be okay with it, but now it's not an option. Pop Murray set up a bank account for me when I was born; to pay for college tuition. Remember when he died, Lucy got half of his fortune, and I got the other half? Most of it is in that account. He gave me the information to only use for emergencies. This is an emergency, I'm gonna use some of the money to pay for your hospital bill. Santana's mom and Rachel's dad are both lawyers, I can ask if they could both represent you in court. Santana's mom is a child custody lawyer, and Rachel's dad is a lawyer for spousal abuse and all that stuff. Are you gonna let Russell see Charlie after this?"

"No, I don't want him around any of my children. I want to take Charlie away from him."

"Mom I'm eighteen now, so can I be Charlie's guardian, you know like father figure. I don't want him acting like Russell, thinking it is okay to yell hateful things and hit people."

"Yes Quinn, you can be Charlie's guardian. Your name will go on the school papers when he's in school next year."

Quinn had a shit eating grin on his face. Judy smiled at Quinn's smile. Soon a short blonde girl busted into the room. Lucy Fabray.

"Hey Luce. It's nice to see you here." He pulled her outside in the hall.

"Lucas, what the hell happened to her?"

"I came home, when I was walking up the pathway I hear Russell yelling at mom for god knows what, and then I heard a slap so I kicked down the door just in time to see him punch her in the face and thrust into her. I pulled him off of her and he saw my girlfriend and insulted her and her family, and I whooped his ass. It took three officers to pull me off." He retold the story. "Charlie is at Rachel's house so he wouldn't have to see her like that; no child should see their mother like that. Lucy this isn't the first time he's beaten or raped her. Charlie is proof of that."

"That son of a bitch. So where is she going when she's released?" Lucy asked him.

"She's going to live with me. I just found out yesterday that I got a townhouse on the other side of town. Charlie will be living there too; she said she's gonna make me his legal guardian, so my name will go on school papers and I can sign permission slips for when he's in school next year. She's taking him away from Russell. He shouldn't have to be around that man."

"I can't believe I used to call him Daddy. He is not my father; he's a monster." Lucy said.

"I've had a part time job at Burt's tire shop and at Breadstix since I was fifteen, so I have a lot of money stashed away, I don't need his money. I wanted to ask mom if Charlie could move in with me after I graduate, to take the pressure off of her, but now it's not an option. I've already bought him furniture for his room, just in case she said no; he could spend the weekends with me and he would have his own room. All the furniture's in storage, so I need to call some friends to help me move it all. She won't be released for a few days so hopefully we can get everything in and in place."

"What about when mom moves in?"

"She will sleep in my bed until I can get her some furniture for her room, and I will sleep on the sofa bed. I'm gonna get Charlie's room set up first and then my room so he won't have to sleep on the floor when I get him from Rachel. Which I need to do now. Can you stay with her please?"

"Of course."

Quinn walked back into his mother's room.

"Mommy I'm going to go get Charlie, okay? Lucy is gonna stay here with you."

"Okay Quinnie."

Lucy walked in and sat on the couch that was in Judy's room.

"How are you feeling?"

"They have me on loads of medication, because I had a fractured arm that didn't set right so they had to rebreak it and set it again. But other than that I'm fine."

"We are gonna catch that man and he will be put behind bars for life."

"I'm glad you're here, Lucy."

"I'm glad I'm here too, so you wouldn't be alone."


	4. Not My Father

**Rachel's house 10:49pm**

Quinn walked up to Rachel's door and knocked softly since it was late.

Rachel's daddy, Hiram, answered the door. "Oh hey Quinn how's your mom?" he said as he motioned for him to come in.

"She's doing well; a broken arm and nose, but well."

"I hope you didn't leave her alone?"

"No, no my sister's there with her."

"Ok, well Charlie's in the guest bed, I put him down at 8:30. He kept crying asking 'Where's Quinnie?'"

"I usually put him down, so he knows something's wrong if I wasn't there. Did you take his hearing aids out?"

"Yes I did. They're on the night stand next to the bed."

"Thank you Mr. Berry for letting him stay here while my mom was taken to the hospital. He shouldn't have to see her like that." Quinn says near tears.

Hiram takes him into his arms and says, "Let it out, Quinn. Just let it all out."

Quinn breaks down on his shoulder, "I walked in on him raping her. I snapped as soon as I saw him on top of her. I've never seen her so broken, and this isn't the first time either; Charlie's proof of that. I've never been so disgusted with anyone my whole life. He is not my father."

Hiram just let him cry; he'd been so strong until now. He should never have seen his mother like that.

Rachel walked downstairs to see Quinn crying his heart out. "Oh baby."

"Do you think Mr. Berry could represent my mom in court? He's the only lawyer we trust along with Mama Lopez."

"Sure, I'll ask him tonight. And I'm sure Maria would be happy to help."

"When I buy the furniture for my mom's room, I'll have to change my last name. I can't have his name knowing what he did." He looked at Rachel seriously. "Rachel, if I EVER and I mean ever lay a hand on you, I want you to leave me, immediately. I will not become my father. My Pop Murray always told me, 'Never raise your voice nor hand to a woman, and never swear in front of a lady, you hear me boy'. He died four months ago. Promise me that you'll leave me if I lay a hand on you. Please. "

"I promise." Rachel said.

"I have to get Charlie and head back to the hospital. Lucy wants to see him, she hasn't seen him since he was two." Quinn said after he went to his truck and got the blanket and extra small pull ups he bought on his way here while Hiram put the car seat in his truck. Alexander Charles Fabray may be four but he's the size of a two year old; he was born four months premature, so he has to use hearing aids, and would most likely wear glasses when he got older. He can hear without his hearing aids, but only if you're close to him and speaking loudly. Once Quinn got him in his pull up, he put his shorts back on and wrapped him up in the blanket. He put his hearing aids in his shirt pocket and walked back out into the hall. He walked up to Rachel and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"She can have visitors tomorrow if you want to come and see her." Quinn said before he walked out the front door and to his truck. He opened the door and situated Charlie into his car seat before putting the blanket on him once more. He went around the truck and climbed in, and took off towards his house to get a change of clothes for him, Judy and Charlie. He grabbed two pair of his old sweats and two t shirts for Lucy, a pair of basketball shorts and a black wife-beater and some jammies for Charlie to sleep in.


	5. Home Plans

When he arrived at his mother's room with Charlie in hand and a backpack on his back, he was met by his sister who took Charlie from him. "I brought you some of my old sweats and a t shirt to sleep in, Luce"

"You always were so caring, you got that from mommy." Lucy said as Quinn was undressing Charlie to put him in his jammies.

"He does. He's such a gentleman; I've seen him with Rachel. He treats her like she's his prize and glory." Judy said

"That's because she is; I love her, I'm gonna marry her one day." Quinn said with a fond smile as he put Charlie's Power Rangers shirt on.

"He's still in pull ups?" Lucy asked

"Only when he's sleeping; he has accidents in the night. Or when we're on a road trip."

Quinn let Lucy go into the bathroom to change first. Judy wanted Charlie to sleep with her, so Quinn could sleep on the cot the nurses brought in for Quinn and Lucy. She knew he would put Charlie on his cot and take the couch.

Quinn took Charlie's hearing aids out of his pocket and put them on the table next to Judy's bed and went into the bathroom to change.

"You know mom, when he takes you home he gonna insist you sleep in his room."

"Why is that, I can just sleep on the sofa bed."

"He's not gonna let you, he's gonna insist you sleep in his room until he gets furniture for you room. He said he'll sleep on the sofa bed." Lucy said as Quinn came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Luce, how long are you here for?"

"I've finished all my exams and turned in all of my assignments so I'm here for as long as I want."

"Okay that settles it; you're sleeping on the sofa bed until you decide to go back to New York. You're welcome here for as long as you want."

"But where are you gonna sleep?"

"I have an air mattress; I'll just blow it up and sleep in mom's room."

"You're so sweet, Lucas."

"That's what Rachel says all the time."

"Have you guys consummated your relationship yet?"

"No. She said she wants to wait until she's finished college; that way there's no chance of an unplanned pregnancy." He said as he picked up Charlie and put him in his mother's waiting arms.

"How do you feel about that, Lucas?"

"I told her that I'll wait as long as she wants, there's no rush; I'm not gonna pressure her. She'll be my first and my last; my one and only. But we're gonna be married first."

"She's a very lucky girl, Quinn."

"No. I'm a very lucky guy."

"Okay, lights out." Judy said.


	6. Getting Out

The next morning: Judy's Hospital Room

"Okay Mrs. Fabray,"

"Carter." Judy said interrupting the man.

"Ms. Carter, the bleeding and swelling has seemed to go down, but we're gonna keep you here for another two days to keep an eye on it. If you're okay by tomorrow, you can go home then."

"Thank you doctor." Judy said as the man walked out of the room.

Quinn's townhouse

Quinn, Puck, Mike, Sam, Matt, Brittany, Tina, Lucy, Santana and Santana's older and younger brothers, Carlos and David, respectively, were at Quinn's house about to go to the Fabray house to collect everything Quinn, Judy and Charlie owned. Santana was there to get all of Judy's things, because they are things no teenage boy should ever have to see; feminine products, undergarments, et cetera.

"Can we get this shit over with, cause this place be givin' me da creeps and I have shit to see and people to do."

"Yes, I'll be driving the moving truck, Santana you have your dad's truck right?" Quinn said.

"Yep. Britt's riding with me."

"And Luce, you got the smaller moving truck." He said and tossed her the keys.

"Okay Santana and Lucy, you both get mom's stuff. Britt and Tina you get everything out of Charlie's room, the guys and I will be at the storage to get the furniture to put in my house. When you get to my house, just drop all the bags and stuff in the living room. David and Sam, you get everything out of my room and help the girls carry everything." He said addressing everyone in the room. "I'll drive my truck up to the hospital, just in case my mom's released today. I'll have to go give the keys to Rachel, she's with my mom and Charlie."

The girls, Sam and David drive toward the Fabray house, when they get there, the nosey next door neighbor, Ms. Gladys, asked what happened and why the EMT's and Police were here.

"My boy, Q walked in on his father raping his mother and beat the living shit out of him. It took three officers to get him off. Now he's taking his mom and baby brother away from that bastard." Santana growled angrily.

"How old is the boy?" Ms. Gladys asked.

"He just turned eighteen." Brittany said.

"How do you know?" Ms. Gladys asked.

"I've known him since we were two and I'm seven months younger than him."

"And you, How do you know him?" she pointed to Santana.

"Look lady, don't be pointin' no fingers at me, and I've known Q since I was born, I'm two months younger than him." She paused. "He's not just my friend, he's my brother." She said quietly.


End file.
